


New Beginnings

by lilolilyrae



Series: Mentalist OT3 ficlets [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: After ep 307, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: What it says on the tin.I dunno, I ship weird things sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Walter is assisting at yet another case, and this time- notably after Jane found out that he and Lisbon slept together in the past- he goes more on Patrick's nerves than before...

"You shouldn't have asked them that, I nearly had him-"

"Oh, you can do the fun things, but when I try-"

"I'm an official consultant! I solve cases!"

Walter squints at him, walking right up to him until they're face to face. "I helped solve three cases so far, which is- help me, what's the percentage of that in reference to how many cases I was allowed to work on?"

"Oh shut up" Patrick steps away.

"Oh, forgetting yourself now, are we? I think you're really just mad at me for getting to Lisbon while you're still silently pining-"

"You take that back."

Patrick stabs a finger in Walter's direction, who slowly moves it out of the way with his own hand. Patrick swats at Walter's hand, Walter at his, it leads to a scuffle, and how are they standing so _close_-

Patrick looks up at Walter, still frowning, but then their eyes meet, and Walter is licking his lips- 

And suddenly, they're kissing, lips smashed together, no finesse, hands pulling the other close instead of pushing away- 

Before turning back into the opposite. 

Just like neither can fully remember who started the kiss, they couldn't say who ended it, either.

"How could you..."

"How could _you_-"

Before Walter can finish that thought, Teresa walks into the room.

"Alright, we've got more witnesses to question, I still don't know what's up with you two today but could you stop killing each other for a- wait." she sees their closeness, swollen red lips, their wide eyed deer-in-the-headlights look. "Waaait. You haven't been arguing- you've been _kissing_!"

"Teresa-" Walter starts, but she interrupts him, laughing. 

"No, no- I do see the appeal"

Jane opens and closes his mouth as his brain can't stop analyzing that reaction. 

Walter's eyes wide, looking to Jane and back- "You're not gonna say it, are you?"

Patrick's voice gets a warning note: "Walter..."

He just grins at Lisbon. "You're into this, aren't you? Oh my god that makes this so much less problematic! I bet you would love to watch us make out! And I'm into you, he's into me, you're into him, and apparently also the other way around... How about it?"

Patrick crosses his arms over his chest. "You have not thought about what you are implying there-" 

"Alright, Alright, I know, you're just 'colleagues', and we just had the one night and we the one kiss but come on! You can't deny that there's something, right? Alright, tell you this- you're gonna come to my place tonight, no strings attached I won't be mad if you don't show, but if you do- well, it means you'd expect the both of us, respectively, so we all know where we're at, and if one doesn't show- well, I won't say whether the other did so it won't be awkward- what do you say?"

"Walter..." Teresa says, slowly, haltingly. Mashburn shakes his head.

"No, okay don't say anything, see you tonight! Or not, I guess, we'll see!"

With that, he walks of, still smirking and calling over his shoulder: "Didn't you have witnesses to question or something?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the office, the mood between Jane and Lisbon is weird to say the least. 

Patrick decides to do the sane thing for once and talk about it like adults who have their shit together. 

"Lisbon- Teresa-"

"We don't need to talk about this" she interrupts him. 

"Sure? I know Mashburn likes his games, and I have to admit I enjoy them too, and apparently you two- okay I don't know about _that_, but I just want to be sure that you won't get hurt. Not like that."

"I wont- I promise. And I don't think you'd hurt me."

"I hope so"

Does he sound- Nervous?? 

"Jane- Patrick- are _you_ okay with..."

"What? I- sure! I mean not that we- just, anyway, it's- new. I mean, not just between us, just, the possibility..." 

"New?"

He sighs. "You know my story."

"What? But- you've been with-"

"I never cared for anyone I've been with. Never anything serious, except maybe Kristina and you know what happened with her... and now, I could endanger the two of you, too."

"Oh please Jane we've been over this, I'm a cop! I can take care of myself! And walter- Walt's _Walt _really, he'd probably thank you for the adrenaline kick if-"

"Not if he'd die."

"Sure? I mean, I don't think he's actually suicidal, but he's not in love with life either."

"You think?"

"You didn't know? With your..."

"Well, I did guess. But I think you might know him better than me, now" 

"Ah"

"Anyway..."

"Well. If I understand you right- and I mean, we still have to think about regulations and everything, I'm pretty sure even as a consultant frat rules apply, but I can't really say I care."

"Yes. I mean- Yes. Alright. We'll go?"

Before Teresa can answer, Van Pelt opens the door. "Boss- Uh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of _course_ not, what is it?"

"Rigsby and I might have a lead."

"Alright, let me just-" grabbing her things, Lisbon is out of the room.

Patrick is on edge the entire day, wondering if she feels the same.

In the end, they go to Walt's place together. 


	3. Chapter 3

When the doorbell rings, Walt opens the front door himself- no employees will be present tonight, thank you very much- and is faced by both Teresa and Patrick, standing next to one another quite closely. A grin spreads over his face.

"Well, I have to say I didn't expect this- I mean, that you'd come together, I _was_ more or less sure you'd both come..."

Patrick tilts his head. "Pulse elevated, nervous hand gestures, relief- you were _not _sure we'd come."

"Oh, now you're just doing this to rile me up" Walt groans, shamelessly not even trying to hide his arousal. "God you drive me so crazy when you analyze me like this..."

Teresa chuckles. "Me too, and not always in the good way..."

"Not _always_? Does that mean sometimes-"

She lightly punches Patrick's arm, rolls her eyes and walks past both men inside. 

"Now- are you coming, or what?"

"Coming? Not yet, but yes you two should definitely come inside" Walt says cheekily. Patrick actually laughs at the silly innuendo. From further inside, they can hear Teresa face-palm before the woman comes to a halt in the doorway to the dining room-

"Walt- are you honestly trying to _woo_ us now?" she calls over her shoulder.

Walt blushes, and Patrick's eyebrows rise. "That I have to see."

The living room is beautiful set, there are actual candles in the middle of the table, and wine-glasses...

"You do realise you already got me into bed once, don't you?" Teresa grins at him. "And I don't remember candles being involved then..."

"Maybe I think this one needs some convincing" he bumps shoulders with Jane, who gives him a contemplating look. 

"Deflection." he states.

Walt laughs. "Yeah okay, alright. This is different than then- I was only a one night stand for-"

"Dirty Harry!" Teresa laughs. 

Walt smiles. "Can't believe you remember me saying that..."

"Dirty Harry?" Patrick asks, just a little put out not to be in on their inside joke. 

"Not important" Teresa walks back to the doorway to the two men and strokes Patrick's chin, an awe in her expression as if she can't believe she is allowed to touch.

"Alright" Patrick mumbles, voice rough. "But don't think I won't remember that."

"As if I'd believe you could ever forget something that you might be able to use to annoy people" Teresa chuckles, looking down for a moment before leaning up and boldly pressing a kiss to his lips, effectively shutting him up for once. At the same time, she stretches out a hand for Walt, who takes it immediately, snuggling close to the two and burying his face in her hair.

"Now" Teresa breaks the kiss, turning her head slightly to look at Walt with half opened eyes "Not that I don't appreciate the display, but could you stifle those candles? They're a fire hazard. And then we can move this to bed."

Grinning, Walt moves away to do her bidding. As he looks back over his shoulder, Patrick is still looking slightly dazed, staring at him before squinting down at Teresa, who has snuggled up in his arms.

Yes, they're an unlikely- well, the three of them. But they will most definitely be alright. 


End file.
